Haals
The''' Royal State of Haals''' (Haal: Haalsen Kuninkaallinen Ulkoministeriö) is a state of the Empire of Falleentium. It is the most recent state admitted to Falleentium, and its tenure has been clouded by a civil war that endured until about 581AER. It has been a functional and safe state since then, but it remains poor and damaged due to the conflict. Geography Haals is an island state to the northeast of mainland Falleentium. Its only land border is with the Overseas Territory of San Padua. It is composed of two islands: the main island of Haa and the smaller island to the north known as Ålesund. The climate in Haals is temperate throughout. Population Haals has a total population of 17 million, making it the 6th largest state in the Falleen Federation by population. The state is subdivided into 34 districts, each accounting for about 500,000 inhabitants. Population is much more dense in the south and east, where the four major cities are located. These are: - Örebro: 1.1 Million Occupants - Helsingborg: 861,000 Occupants - Vuosaari: 735,000 Occupants - Jakobstad: 448,000 Occupants Religion Haals is 89% Muslim, 10% Christian, and 1% Fourish, with statistically insignificant numbers of other religions. It is the only Muslim-majority Falleen State, and it is one of only two states (alongside Entloland) to not have a Faith of the Four plurality among the populace. It is also the only state where the state religion of the Faith of the Four is neither the first- nor the second-largest religion. The island of Ålesund is the only region of the state where Christians form a majority of the population. The Fourish population are the newest religious community to settle in the state, and are mostly comprised of immigrants from the rest of the Empire, often on missions to spread the State Religion of Falleentium. Politics Main Article: List of Political Parties in Haals A major political issue in the state is the question of Falleen statehood. In the Muslim community, the state has deep socialist and communist traditions, which especially manifested on the pro-independence side during the civil war. Most Muslims are still dissatisfied with statehood in Falleentium, but there is a community of Muslims, particularly in urban centers, who support continued Falleen statehood. The Christians in the state are more likely to be conservative and to support Falleen statehood. However, there have long been a section of the Christian community that has opposed Falleentium due to the social changes that came with it. This used to manifest in the form of the Haalsian National Conservative Party, which was later banned for terrorist activities. Anti-Falleen Christians are now a shrinking group since the HNCP's fall. History Haals was a longstanding independent kingdom prior to admission to Falleentium. Despite the strong majority of the populace being Muslim, the kingdom was run by a Christian social elite. Its stability was ended when Kaarnor attempted to invade the island, prompting interventions from Falleentium and Cantonos. The Kingdom then elected its first (and last) government, which approved the Kingdom to become a Falleen state, despite strong opposition among the public. The Royal State of Haals was admitted to Falleentium in 568AER. The history of the state since its admission to Falleentium has been defined by the long-time civil conflict provoked by significant pro-independence sentiments. These tensions were further stoked by the iron-fisted rule of Federal Representative Philip Vincent, who was removed from office after ordering the military to open fire on protesters in what has been called the Stettin Square Massacre. The Haalsian Civil War (569-582AER) involved many internal and external factors. The New Haalsian Army was formed as a result of the majority of the Haalsian National Guard defecting after the Stettin Square Massacre to form a professional force fighting for a non-radical independent republic. Much of the anti-Falleen political establishment had joined the ranks of the socialist Haalsian Freedom Alliance. Similarly, a group calling itself the Haalsian Independence Movement quickly took over in much of the state's rural areas in the name of a communist state. Although it is believed the group formed organically, it later became little more than a puppet of the People's Republic of Bolnominum. For a time, Ålesund formed a stable, pro-Falleen faction of its own. Other right-wing nationalist insurgents rose in various parts of the state as a reaction to the growing communist movement. The Civil War only ended after World War Three, in which it was a significant theater of the war. Ever since the Falleen Empire re-established total control over the island at the conclusion of the Haalsian Civil War, the Haalsian Constitution was written, and the Haalsian Assembly took control of the state as a representative democratic government, the state has been relatively stable and peaceful, although tensions and political polarization still run high. Government The current governmening body of Haals is the second attempt at a democratic, civilian government of the state within the Falleen Empire. The first attempt was wrought with hardships from start to finish; the first and only elections to this government were delayed due to violence, and resulted in a government that was seen as unrepresentative and corrupt. Increasingly, it even lost the confidence of the Falleen Federal Government, from which the state government began isolating itself. Under their watch, the civil war began, and close to the end of the administration's four year term, it surrendered to rebel forces. Thereafter, the areas of the state that remained under Falleen control were de-facto living in martial law for five years, until the year 578, when the Brandt administration introduced and passed the Haals Government Restoration Act of 578AER to establish a temporary government in the form of the Haals Provisional Authority and Haals Governing Council. The Governing Council completed the Haalsian Constitution in late 579, which established the Haalsian Assembly as a proportionally-representative legislature to govern the state beginning in the year 580. The current government of Haals is led by The Socialist Front under State Chancellor Turgun Syzdykov, with support from former State Chancellor Qasem Soleimani's party, The Moderates. This government is strictly neutral on the Falleen statehood debate, and is opposed by a pro-Falleen coalition of The Conservative Loyalists and The Imperial Party. Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium Category:The World of HDFRF Category:Haalsian Constitution